


Can you stop being annoy- hang on you're pretty cute

by Vampiricalthorns



Series: Solangelo One-Shots [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampiricalthorns/pseuds/Vampiricalthorns
Summary: Nico does NOT like the annoying Hufflepuff at all. Nope. Nada. Nix. Not at all. Until he suddenly does (or at least figures it out).





	Can you stop being annoy- hang on you're pretty cute

“Ugh, this tie sucks,” Nico groaned, looking over at his two roommates, Reyna and Piper. They had, after talking to the headmaster, been allowed to share a room. Nico felt very uncomfortable with the other boys (mainly because they thought he was a freak) and his only friends from the house were Reyna and Piper. So, now, in their fifth year, they got the permission to share a dorm.

 

Reyna looked up. “It looks good on you, Nico. You’re way better than me at tying them, that’s for sure.”

 

“You guys, if we don’t get going soon, there’s no chance we’ll be able to eat breakfast before our first class,” Piper said from the door, eyeing her two roommates, one of which was straightening out their tie and the other one looking for their shoes. Her expression changed from a serious one to a wide grin. “And besides, there’s always something you can look at in the Great Hall, isn’t there?”

 

Nico scoffed, but couldn’t stop the faintest blush to spread over his pale cheeks. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

Reyna adopted the same grin as Piper as she pulled on her shoes, having finally found them under her dresser. “Suuure, so there isn’t a certain Hufflepuff you have your eyes on?”

 

“No. Leave me alone.” And with that, Nico marched out of their room, past Piper and out of the Slytherin Common Room.

 

As he made his way towards the Great Hall alone, he let his thoughts wander. How dare they assume that he liked anyone in Hufflepuff? Well, of course he liked someone there - his sister Hazel and her boyfriend Frank - but that wasn’t important right now. He did not have a crush on anyone. Not since the admire-crush thing he had on one of his friends in second grade. He was done with romance already. No one would want a freak who happened to think that necromancy was cool. Especially not perfect blond guys with the bluest eyes in the world that helped out in the hosp- no, he was not going there with his thoughts. Not now.

 

He walked into the Great Hall and started to look for his friends. After each Welcome-back-to-school party, the house tables got switched out with smaller tables so that the students could sit with whoever they wanted to. Nico, with his ‘friend’ group being spread across all the houses, this was definitely an advantage for them.

 

At one of the tables close to the left wall, he saw Percy sitting with Annabeth and Leo and he started to walk towards them, also minding the tables around them to see who sat there.

 

“Hey, Nico,” Percy greeted him as he sat down and got a glass of apple juice, not really having much of an appetite like usual.

 

“Hey,” Nico mumbled. Then he noticed the faint bags under his friend’s eyes. “Wait, you actually stayed up last night and got your homework done? Since when?”

 

“Since Annabeth forced me to. We stayed in the library until it closed and then we went to her common room. I fell asleep after 11:30.” He ended his explanation with a big yawn. “And I’m not happy about it.”

 

Reyna and Piper joined them, followed by Hazel, Frank and Jason. “Of course you’re not. You don’t like homework,” Reyna said before focusing his attention on Nico. “You have to eat. Remember the last time you ‘forgot’ to eat both dinner and breakfast in a row?”

 

Nico grimaced. He had passed out in the hallway and been brought to the hospital wing where he woke up to find a student looking after him rather than Madam Pomfrey. That was an experience he would rather not repeat again, so he helped himself to a small bowl of cereal. “Happy?”

 

“Very,” a familiar voice said behind him. Nico turned around and almost knocked his goblet over, glaring at the person standing behind him. Of course it was him. Will Solace. The boy who had taken care of him in the hospital wing more times that he liked to admit.

 

“You really have to eat breakfast Nico, or else you’ll pass out again. You’re already almost too skinny and you really don’t need to drop any more weight,” Will said, looking down at him.

 

Nico sent a death glare back in return. “I didn’t ask for you to stick your nose into my friend’s conversation.”

 

Will crossed his arms. “Well, I didn’t ask for you to be such an idiot about your health either, but funnily you are one anyways.”

 

The Seven and Reyna watched as Will and Nico continued to bicker, eventually drawing the attention of the people sitting at nearby tables as well. They all could feel the thick sexual tension between the boys and a couple girls sitting at almost the other end of the hall yelled, “Can you two just kiss and get over it?”

 

Nico’s head whipped up to glare at the yeller before stomping out of the Great Hall with a dark blush covering his face and shadows making a small trail behind him.

 

Will looked after him with an equally dark blush before joining his friends at some other table.

 

Later, when the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins had Herbology together, Nico avoided Will at all costs. He couldn’t have a crush on the stupid blond. Not after Percy. No. Nope. Nix. Nada. He was done with romance and Will probably couldn’t stand him. He was just a creepy freak that had always been able to manipulate shadows, bones and ghosts to some degree. It was connected to dark magic in people’s minds and many stayed away from him. Not that he minded, people just wasn’t his thing. Period.

 

Problem was, Will didn’t seem to want to avoid Nico. No, that idiot walked up to where Nico was working with Hazel and asked if they could talk privately after the class was over. Nico reluctantly agreed, even if he knew Will was just going to make fun of him and his sexuality. But deep inside, Nico knew that Will wasn’t the type of person to do that. So why the heck did he want to talk to Nico then?

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at https://winglessvampire.tumblr.com/


End file.
